Of All The Times
by imjustshippingmywaythrulife
Summary: Oneshots of people finding out Ladybug and Chat Noir's secret identities throughout the first season.
1. Nathalie

**Yep, just a little sneak peek of a new story called Of All The Times, by Yours Truly. I've liked this show for quite awhile now, and honestly, if it gives enough likes, I'll continue it. I didn't know if I should post it or not because I've never done something like this before, so review and favorite if you like it!**

**Characters: Nathalie, Gabriel (Mentions of) Adrien/Chat Noir, Marinette/Ladybug**

**Warnings: OOCness, swearing**

**Rating: K/T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**MLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCN **

Nathalie shifted through Mr. Agreste's emails. She tried to remember which ones to answer and which ones to not answer. Gabriel was_ very_ particular about this.

_God, working for Gabriel Agreste is like working with an evil Batman, _she thought.

Adrien was doing Lord knows what up in his room. He was _supposed _to be practicing piano ("It builds _character_, Adrien." Mr. Agreste had said.), but Adrien had often played recordings of him playing the piano and just as often, Nathalie let him get away with it.

Once his mother disappeared, she never wanted the young boy to feel too cooped up inside of his home. Mr. Agreste was making it hard for him, a lot of the time treating Adrien like a prisoner.

Nathalie snapped out of these thoughts as the buzzer buzzed. She quickly pressed the button to talk and see the visitor.

The girl on the screen flailed, as she tried to regain composure. She kind of failed.

"Yes?" Nathalie asked sharply. She was a very busy woman.

The bluenette put a sheepish hand behind her neck. "Um...Hi! I'm in Adrien's class and, uh..." The girl appeared to be thinking about what to say, before grinning awkwardly and shoving the thin package into the camera lens.

Nathalie rolled her eyes, waiting to see if the girl was going say any more. When it was clear she was not, she opened the mailbox.

"Put it in the box." Dang, she did not get paid enough for this.

The bluenette giggled nervously, before dumping the package in the mailbox.

"Thank you!" The girl said giddily. _Must be one of Adrien's many, many admirers,_ Nathalie thought.

She picked up the blue package tied delicately with pink ribbon and placed it down on the desk.

A voice from the telephone sounded.

"Who was that, Nathalie?" Gabriel asked.

Nathalie sighed internally. Batman was up from his cave and he was not in a very good mood right now.

Nathalie pressed the button that allowed them to see each others face.

"A friend of Adrien's," Nathalie said, selecting her words wisely. "She was delivering a gift for Adrien's birthday."

A slight look of suspicion crawled onto Gabriel's face. "Did you remember to buy him a present from me?"

Surprise flashed from Nathalie's face. "Ah, no...sir. You never told me to buy one, sir."

"Of course I did!" Gabriel said, letting rage seep into his voice.

"I'll take care of it." Nathalie offered, panicking slightly on the inside. When Mr. Agreste was like this, there was no telling where this could go.

"Good." He abruptly hung up.

_Oh, shit. I could've sworn he didn't tell me. _Nathalie thought. She buried her head in her hands, before looking at her watch. Too late to pick up anything, and if she ordered something, it would take about two days.

Her eyes darted around the room to the blue package lying on the desk. She breathed a sigh of relief before thinking back to the girl with the same color eyes and hair.

Damn, that girl looked familiar.

**MLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCN**

As she floated up in a bubble, she couldn't help but reflect on the many, many, many wrong decisions she made. Ever.

As she was doing this, she couldn't help but spot a flash of red zoom out on the ground below her. Ladybug had blue hair? Why hadn't she ever noticed that particular detail?

Come on, how many people have blue hair in Paris? Green, pink, orange, sure. But nobody with that dark blue of hair besides a very limited amount of people did.

A thought tickled the back of her brain. She ignored it in favor of counting the minutes until she was back on the ground.

_One...two...three...four...eighteen...__twenty-five..._

**MLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCN**

She was reviewing over footage of that day's fight, per Gabriel's request.

She stopped the frame at a stop where Ladybug wasn't moving (Which was actually very hard to do, with Ladybug and Chat Noir leaping and prancing all over the place.), and peered closer at the frozen image.

Blue pigtails flew behind the teenage heroine. Her ocean colored irises wide open. She didn't have an ounce of nervousness on her soft face...

Wait.

Blue? Teenaged? Soft face? Nervousness?

Nathalie scrambled to get the security footage from when Adrien's classmate came over with the gift.

The assistant placed the two pictures side by side and...

Yep.

That classmate of Adrien's and Ladybug were the same person.

Sure, the irises were a bit darker than his friend's and Ladybug was way more confident and definitely not as clumsy, but it was a newfound confidence. She remembered how inexperienced and awkward Ladybug had seemed. when she just started.

Nathalie quickly exited out of the program so no one could ever assume the same thing again, unless they figured it out on their own. After all, Ladybug _was _just a kid, and Nathalie still had a heart.

And why wouldn't Nathalie tell Gabriel?

He never asked.

**Yep, that's it, y'all. **


	2. Mr Ramier

**That was the fastest time I got more than five follows on the first chapter of a series. As a reward for all you nice people, I made this chapter especially for you! **

**Warnings: Eccentric people, OOCness (possibly), I don't know if there's swearing...maybe? (In other words I'm too lazy to go looking for cursing, so if there's not, please disregard.)**

**Characters: Mr. Ramier, Tikki, Marinette D.C./Ladybug**

**Rating: K**

**MLCNMLCNMLCNMLCN**

Feeding the pigeons were like feeding hungry children. Nobody cared about pigeons except him. Nobody had wanted to feed the starving children, I mean, _pigeons_ except him. No one ever asked how they were doing, or what they were doing except for him.

Because he cared.

Sure, he had gotten banned from a lot of parks. And the buildings. And his mom's house. But still, he cared.

Sitting down on the bench, Mr. Ramier called the birds with a joyous grin.

"Happy day, oh happy day!" He exclaimed waving his arms around. "Splendid is the afternoon!" He picked up crumbs and tossed them out to the birds.

A bird fluttered his wings onto his arm, looking like he was dancing. "Ah, Edgar, you fancy one! Fantastic! Dazzling performance."

Mr. Ramier spotted a girl with blue hair and blue eyes straight up staring at him. Like, she wasn't even trying to hide the fact. She did have an interesting eye color and eye shape. He usually memorized the eye shape of each pigeon he saw, so that he could tell the difference between them.

He was going to offer the girl to feed the pigeons, but suddenly a very disgruntled face appeared in his view.

The police officer sneered and ran on about how he wasn't supposed to feed animals, he was going to call the authorities, and then realizing he was the authorities.

Embarrassed, he slinked off, the girl...Marinette, he recalled (As he stopped by their bakery every now and then to pick up bread crumbs) watching him every step of the way.

"I almost feel sorry for that man," Mr. Ramier heard her say.

"What a unique character! He was like a human bird!" A small, high voice piped up. He looked around wildly and saw a red, tiny little head with a black polka dot in the middle of its forehead in Marinette's purse.

He shook his head and blinked twice and it had disappeared. Which sent his mood further down. _Great, now I'm hallucinating._

**MLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCN**

Later as he watched the news, he was so humiliated that he had turned angry and into a supervillian.

Mr. Ramier sulked, watching The News with Nadja Chamack - starring himself - before flicking over to the next channel. Which was also a news channel like the former. Flick. Footage from the Ladyblog. Flick. A child's show about pigeons.

He finally selected one of the news channels that focused mostly on Ladybug and Chat Noir, rather than Mr. Pigeon.

He saw blue eyes and blue hair in two ponytails and his first thought was _Marinette made it on the news?_ But then he saw the red outfit.

Instead of seeing Marinette, he saw Ladybug grinning her pearly white toothed smile while swinging her famous yoyo.

Marinette and Ladybug looked so much alike. Blue eyes? Check, although Ladybug's were the tiniest shade darker. Blue hair into two ponytails? Check. He couldn't remember anyone else besides Marinette's mother who had blue hair. Pink, green, orange, all so normal. But blue that dark? Never.

Was it...? Could Marinette be...Ladybug?

Impossible. Marinette was a sweet, _sweet_ girl, but she was incredibly clumsy and a little flighty, while Ladybug was strong and powerful, never doubting herself or her partner...

"Hmm...maybe I'm hallucinating again."

**MLCNMLCNMLCNMLCNMLCN**

**Alright, that's chapter two, y'all! It was pretty short, I know, but also on short notice. Also, I know that some more people have blue hair, but for the purpose of this story, everyone else's is a lighter shade. ****If you like, then review!!**

**EDIT: Everything looked fine when I uploaded it, but it looked kind of funky when I saw it again, so I edited the first chapter and the second chapter for improvement! Sorry if it caused any confusion!**


End file.
